


Plus One

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [34]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia, TMA Valentine's Exchange 2021 (The Magnus Archives), Tags Are Hard, ableist talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Martin, when will you let us meet your boyfriend? I mean you do have a boyfriend, right?” Melanie asked.“You are aware that we are getting married soon,” Georgie reminded him, and added while she made heart eyes over her fiancé, “You do keep telling us that you have a boyfriend, but we didn’t see him, I hope it’s not one of your tall-tell stories.”
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: TMA Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibari/gifts).



> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta-reading 💝💘  
> Disclaimer: I don't owe The Magnus Archives (podcast) I'm just playing.
> 
> \--
> 
> The request:
> 
> Prompt 1:  
> Jon/Martin - secret or fake dating  
> Prompt 2:  
> Some kind of magic au - maybe including reapers or interesting magic  
> systems?  
> Prompt 3:  
> Experiments with format - epistolary, text messages, tweets, text or image  
> glitching and or falling apart - anything that looks or reads a little  
> different  
> Prompt 4:  
> Tam Lin au!
> 
> Do Not Want:  
> Jon/Elias, any ship involving Tim that isn't Tim/Sasha (sorry, Tim!),  
> infidelity, heavy gore, unhappy endings, permanent major character death
> 
> \--
> 
> First fic in the fandom.

“Martin, when will you let us meet your boyfriend? I mean you do have a boyfriend, right?” Melanie asked.

“You are aware that we are getting married soon,” Georgie reminded him, and added while she made heart eyes over her fiancé, “You do keep telling us that you have a boyfriend, but we didn’t see him, I hope it’s not one of your tall-tell stories.”

“I can always date you others if you want, I know a guy.” Melanie suggested to him.

“I know a guy too if you want to date, that’s of course if you are not in a relationship, which I doubt. You see if I have a boyfriend, I will show him off to the world to know that he is mine, like I did with Melanie, and Martin,” Georgie added, “Plus one is bringing a date, not your mother. Your mother is coming anyway, we want to see and meet your plus one.”

“I’ll see what I can do about it,” Martin said nervously.

“Good, I guess that we will meet again at the wedding or before if you are needed for the rehearsal.” Melanie told him with a smile as she kissed him on his cheek and whispered to him, “You are our best friend, we want you to be happy too.”

“I know, thank you.” Martin thanked her and kissed her on a cheek.

Martin sighed as the pair left, he knew that he had a problem. He was telling them for a long time that he had a boyfriend, but never showed them any picture of him, only had Peter, but the other man was barely showing any acknowledgement that he is in any relationship. Just coming and going as he wished to.

Peter was out of the question at this point, maybe he needed to look for a new guy. He heard that there is a new app to find a hookup, maybe he could find a new boyfriend on the way.

It was a voice app match. He installed it to his phone and started right away to listen, hoping that some voice would catch him.

After listening to the list on one day, he fell asleep, waking up and making a strong tea. Hopefully on the next day, a voice would shatter his world to the core, and he hoped that he could find someone.

“Oh… Hi… This is going to be so embarrassing, never used this app before, a friend told me it’s popular, god knows why. I’m new to this. My name is Jon, without the h in it, I’m blind. I guess that’s why my friend suggested this one to me, I better stop with it, anyway. This is me, Jon without an h.”

Martin smiled, the man certainly had a way with words, and he was blind, not that didn’t make him any less. Martin checked right away on his profile, the pic of the man certainly caught his eyes. The man was hot. He clicked on the heart next to the profile, and added his voice to it, “I would like us to meet, and have a suggestion for you if you are interested.”

Martin closed the app, not knowing if the guy would respond to it or not, but he thought that it was worth it, even for a while.

The waiting was nerve wracking, he couldn’t stop looking at the screen of his phone, searching to see if he didn’t miss anything or heard any text.

He decided finally to take a shower to clear his head, maybe it would help to soothe away some of the nerves. He really liked this guy’ voice.

As he got out of the bathroom, Martin noticed that his phone had been active several times as he checked his phone. There were a few voice messages and responses from the voice app.

He opened the voice app and went to the guy’s profile to see that there was one message waiting for him.

“Martin, hi, I would like to meet you, and would like to know what suggestion you have in mind. Anyway, I hope you wouldn’t mind, I took the liberty to add your phone to another app, so I could send you more of my voice, and maybe we can schedule to meet soon, I guess. Bye.”

Martin smiled, the guy was certainly something. Hee was going to make a meeting with him.

He opened the other app that he had – WhatsApp - and noticed the unknown number as he saw lots of voice messages recorded.

“Hi… I hope that I’m not bothering you, I never did this before, so… I guess that you are my first man, I guess… Sorry, I’m not good at this.”

“So Martin, I can’t wait to hear your suggestion, I love your voice, it’s so deep and fluffy when you are not nervous.”

“I’m so sorry for all the messages, you can block me if you want. I mean if I’m making you nervous or something, maybe I should stop and you’ll find someone else.” Martin noticed that the recording still had few seconds as he continued to play it. “I know that I should stick to my recording tapes rather than bothering you, your voice is beautiful though.”

That was the last message from him.

Martin edited the number as he added it to his contact list – Jon without an h.

He recorded his voice to the same app. He hoped that Jon would come to their first meeting or date, whatever it would be.

“Hi, Jon without an h. I would like us to meet. Let me know where you are living, and I will pick you up.” 

“I would love that,” Jon replied to him with another voice record message.

The date was set on the next day. The first meeting, which Martin drove over to Jon’s place for and walked over to the door, knocking and saying his name, the door was opened and he looked over at a man with sunglasses on his face. The man certainly had something with his long hair that made him look hot, even with sunglasses and a cane.

“Is there something wrong? Did I put the shirt on backwards?” Jon asked as he could feel the other man’s eyes on him.

“No… I'm just amazed by how beautiful you are, that’s all.” Martin replied.

“So, can you lead me to your car? I think that you promised me dinner, with the suggestion of yours.” Jon said with a smile on his face.

“That I did.” Martin confirmed as he helped him in the car while he walked to the driver seat, made sure that they both had seat belts on and drove over to the restaurant. 

Jon grabbed his hand after he walked away from the car.

Martin told the host that he had a reservation for two, and the host let them in, leading them over to the table and letting them know that the waiter would be there for them soon.

Jon asked if they were having some braille menu, since he couldn’t read the menu.

The host declined, but Martin held his hand and told him that he could read it to him, and if that’s okay.

“That’s good, thanks Martin.” Jon thanked him, he was glad that Martin was still holding his hand, but he had some fear about the suggestion, not knowing what the other man would suggest.

Martin read him the menu, and after some repeating of the menu, Jon picked something to eat and drink, Martin chose for himself drink and something to eat before he started to talk.

“So, you said that you wanted to talk, so talk, what’s the suggestion?” Jon asked.

“I told my friends that I have a boyfriend, but the truth is, that I don’t have one. I had in the past, and my best friend is going to be married in less than a month, and I need you to act like you’ve known me for ages.” Martin replied, hoping to see something in the man’s face, to see if that was all right. He hoped that he didn’t pass any lines, even though Jon was only a stranger.

“Okay, I can do this.” Jon told him.

“I thought that we should talk about ourselves, getting to know each other.” Martin said softly as he looked over Jon's face and tried to catch any sign on his face that might tell him that Jon was nervous or something. So far, the man has a poker face.

“I’m working as a recorder of a podcast the books that the company or the authors want, I record each page,” Jon said as he added quickly like he was guessing that the other man had a question for him. “They sent me what they want in braille, I’m recording it. Even the courthouse recently seeks my help, before I know it, I got lots of recommendations. Just because that they are telling me that I have quite a voice for it.”

“That sounds delightful, do you think that you could do that in front of me?” Martin asked.

“Sure, when I get back home, I don’t mind, if you want,” Jon replied, giving him a smile.

“Well, I guess that it’s my time to share what I’m doing,” Martin started to say as he added, “I’m an author, but I’m having some writer’s block lately, and my friend’s wedding is not helping with the situation. I admit that I need some inspiration and motivation in order.”

“Author, huh? Did you write any book? I don’t recall that I read and recorded your book.” Jon was curious, he loved to read and record it.

“I didn’t work solo in a while,” Martin replied and added, “The last time that I joined another author, we were only friends with benefits rather than being boyfriends.”

“Okay, what was the name of the book? I’ll look for it to read it,” Jon said with excitement.

“It’s called ‘The Lonely’,” Martin replied.

“I’ll ask for it from the company.”

“Oh, the food and drinks are here,” Martin pointed it out.

The waiter placed their drinks on the table, the food was following later when she came again.

Martin looked at Jon as he moved his hand gently over the table to know where everything was, as he ate slowly.

When they finished eating and drinking, Martin paid the check.

“Next time, let me pay the check,” Jon asked as he let Martin help him out of the restaurant and over to the car.

“No problem,” Martin said.

They drove over to Jon’s house, and Jon invited him for a soft drink so he could read to him for a few moments.

Martin nodded as he parked the car and joined him inside the house.

Martin looked inside of Jon’s house. He noticed a lack of family things around the house. He was shy to ask if he had any family. Jon looked happy enough in what he was doing.

“So, is it just you in this house?” Martin asked as Jon gave him something to drink.

“Yes, only me,” Jon replied, taking his own drink from the table and drinking it.

Martin sat on the sofa and watched Jon as he walked around the apartment so easily that Martin thought that he was not blind after all. But as he could see the pages that Jon was going to read to him, he knew that he shouldn’t think of it. The man was blind, the pages filled with braille.

Jon read to him a book that he was working on.

“You have the right voice, no wonder why you have so many recommendations.” Martin cut in when he noticed that he was finished with one of the pages.

“Thanks, I guess,” Jon told him.

“You can continue, I’ll just rest a bit. I love to hear your voice,” Martin told him.

“Okay, I guess, if you are sure?” Jon asked.

“I am,” Martin confirmed.

Jon continued to read it to him, he could hear the other man yawning, Jon felt like he was reading him a story before bed, or the man just had a long day.

Jon set the papers next to him, rose and poked lightly the other man.

“I think that you had better rest in my bed, unless you want to wake up with your back hurting or neck.” Jon told him softly.

Martin looked at him with sleepy eyes. “Okay, lead the way.”

Jon turned around and walked over to his bedroom. He was used to darkness. He knew his way through his own house.

“Which side do you want?” Jon asked him.

“I don’t care as long as you are next to me,” Martin replied and looked at the other man.

Jon nodded and lay on the bed, he could feel Martin cuddle with him as he slept. Jon reminded himself that it’s the closest that he could get to the other man since they were having an agreement, so he better man up and enjoy the moment, feeling the other man next to him.

On the next morning, Jon woke up, smelling something from the kitchen. He touched the other side of the bed and it was cold. He wondered what Martin was making.

Jon left the bed and walked over to the kitchen.

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Jon,” Martin told him as he leaned in to kiss him.

“I think that you should wash yourself and then join me for breakfast. I will make you a tea. Now go on, I don’t want our breakfast to get cold,” Martin urged him.

Jon smiled, nodding at him, and left for the bathroom, as he kept wondering if something happened through the night.

After ten minutes or less he walked over to the kitchen.

“Oh, you returned. Let me get you your cup of tea, and I made us some omelets, I hope that it’s okay,” Martin told him with excitement in his voice.

“It’s okay, just… I guess…that you are the first person that’s done that for me, thank you,” Jon told him with a nervous smile.

Martin blushed. He was glad that Jon couldn’t see him like that, as he just walked over to the man and hugged him.

Jon hugged him back, not knowing what was going on, or if he said something wrong.

“Thank you, I would love to do it every morning if it’s okay,” Martin suggested while he was still hugging the man.

“It’s okay, I mean, it’s until the wedding, right?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, you are right, until the wedding. So let’s eat.” Martin released the man from the hug and sat next to him, over in the kitchen area.

“The cup of tea is on your left, the plate is in the middle. Just don’t burn your tongue,” Martin said.

“I will try not to,” Jon said as he found the cutlery and started eating the omelet. “Ooh, this is very good, it’s been awhile since I ate it.” 

“Thank you,” Martin thanked him; he loved to hear the compliment.

Jon ate and drank the tea slowly; he was aware the tea was hot.

When they finished eating, Martin said to Jon, “I think that I will go home. I might bring more clothes, my laptop. Hope that my inspiration will come when I’m with you. And I’ll bring more tea leaves. I see that you barely have them here.”

“Oh, well, I’m more a coffee guy than tea, but I can drink with you every time that you make it, I don’t mind,” Jon said, hoping that the other man would not get offended.

“It’s okay, no worries. I better go and bring my things over here, if that is all right. I’ll be back soon,” Martin told as he kissed him.

“It’s okay,” Jon mumbled.

Once the door was closed behind him, Jon walked over to the living room and sat. He sighed heavily and wondered, _I hope that I’m not doing any mistakes, it’s until the wedding and then we are departing from each other._

About an hour later, Jon heard someone knocking on the door. He walked over to open the door.

“I’m back!” Martin called.

“I can tell,” Jon chuckled at him.

“Do your thing, or work, I’ll be around the apartment. I will not bother you if you work, while I try to work on my writer’s block and hopefully get inspired to start something,” Martin mumbled.

“That’s okay. Besides, I have a room which I make the recordings in for the book, so you won’t disturb me, it’s all right,” Jon told him.

While Jon worked in the other room, Martin opened his laptop, and opened a Word doc file, hoping that he would get some inspiration but nothing came to his mind. As he walked over to the room and heard Jon speaking, to him it looked like Jon was reading court files, and sometimes it was interesting. Martin loved to hear about crimes. He just loved the drama.

“Statement begins…” Martin found himself laughing at that; the voice got him hooked.

Martin heard the whole court event and then he walked over to the living room and made sure that he was still on the Word doc file before he started to type.

Martin didn’t even hear Jon speaking to him, as some inspiration filled him and he kept on typing until he couldn’t find any more words to write.

“I didn’t hear you typing anymore, so I guess that it’s turned out okay?” Jon asked as he moved his hand toward Martin’s hand.

“Yes, it was,” Martin replied and looked back at his Word doc file, and looked pleased with himself as he added, “I can’t believe that I typed ten pages already.”

“You are doing great.” Jon praised him.

“No, it is your work and you that inspired me to write, and I want to thank you for letting me stay with you,” Martin told him.

“You will thank me every breakfast, right? Besides, I better make some lunch or dinner,” Jon said.

“I can join you in the kitchen, I don’t mind,” Martin offered.

“I don’t mind, besides after talking so much, I need something to eat and drink,” Jon said.

“I’ll just save the file and join you,” Martin said as he watched the other man leave the spot next to him and walk over to the kitchen.

Martin saved the file as _Loving Jon (Temporary)_ and then he walked to help Jon with the food.

They spent together all those days until the wedding.

When the wedding day arrived, Martin couldn’t wait to introduce his date. He already forgot about the deal that he made with Jon as he introduced Jon as his boyfriend.

The brides looked at them with love in their eyes, they noticed the way that Jon was looking at him, with love, and kissing him while Martin held him closer.

“You look like a cute couple together,” Melanie said as Georgie added, “You do look cute.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jon said with a smile.

“I would love to know you more, Jon, since you are making our friend so happy and gloating with happiness, literally,” Melanie said with a large smile.

“I would love to talk with you more, but our wedding doesn’t end anytime soon. We still need to do lots of photographs. Melanie, wife of mine, I guess that we can meet up tomorrow for coffee,” Georgie added as she followed her wife over the floor to dance.

“We would love that. Now, go enjoy your party while I take care of my boyfriend here,” Martin urged the wives.

“You do?” Jon asked.

“Of course, you are my boyfriend,” Martin replied and kissed him again.

Jon heard the music; he could hear voices around him.

About an hour or two into the wedding party, Martin noticed his boyfriend was tapping the table nervously.

“Is there something wrong, dear?” Martin asked.

“I guess that it's just the loud music and I don’t know everyone around, not that I can see them,” Jon replied.

“Don’t worry about that, you are doing fine,” Martin said as he added, “We will leave soon. Tomorrow we will make plans with the newly weds. They want to meet you.” 

Jon felt his hand being kissed by Martin.

“Oh, Martin.” Jon told him with a smile.

“You don’t have to leave the wedding of your friends because of me. I can hail a cab, I will be fine,” Jon told him.

“No, it’s okay. Besides, it’s their day but I… I want to speak with you when we reach home,” Martin said to him and watched how Jon’s face saddened.

“Which home?” Jon asked, not knowing what will come next with him.

“Your home. I think that I should rent my home, since I mostly live with you now, and god, I really prefer to do the talk at home, private, with no loud music,” Martin replied as he kissed the other man again. He just hoped that Jon felt the same.

“Better tell them goodbye first,” Jon suggested as he rose from the chair and unfolded his cane, as Martin followed him as he left the table.

“You don’t need it here, I’ll hold you,” Martin suggested as he took Jon’ arm in his.

Jon folded his cane and put it in his pocket.

Jon could hear Martin telling them that they were leaving but he’d call them later tomorrow for a coffee meeting.

“Come on dear, we got to go.” Martin urged him over to the car, and soon they were on the way to Jon’s home.

Martin watched Jon as he leaned on the window, his mind racing with thoughts as he hoped that the other man had feelings for him as he needed to cut the deal that they did in the beginning. 

“I should consider this as my home, Jon,” Martin told him and caught Jon’s eyes.

“Are we home?” Jon asked.

“Oh, yes, I didn’t know if you fell asleep,” Martin replied as he looked at him.

“I’m awake, so let’s go home,” Jon said weakly.

Martin locked the car after them and followed Jon inside the home.

Martin watched as Jon sat on the sofa next to him. He couldn’t figure out what the man was thinking, and he knew that if he wanted to talk, he better start talking. The man in front of him was slowly dying within himself.

“Martin, is that when you tell me that we’ll depart?” Jon asked.

“What? No!” Martin replied as he turned around and held Jon’s hands with his, and then he added, “Look, I know that I am the one with the fake date suggestion just for the wedding, and I admit that it was the biggest mistake that I ever did, because… I didn’t imagine that I would fall in love with you in the process.” 

“You? Oh… So what does it mean about us?” Jon asked, trying to figure out what was happening between them.

“I don’t know if you feel the same, and if you do, I would love to stay together as we are,” Martin replied as he looked at him with heart eyes.

Martin saw Jon sigh heavily before the man said anything.

“I do feel the same, just didn’t know what my role was while I did my part with you til the wedding, I didn’t know if you still would have me,” Jon confessed and added, “Staying and sleeping with you on the bed was a torture, gladly I can put a stop to it.”

“Torture? Really? Sleeping with me? We are idiots,” Martin laughed as he hugged his boyfriend. He could sigh in relief now, they were on the same page.

“So what now?” Jon asked as he could feel the other man’s warm breath over his neck.

“Sleep, I can see that you are tired, no matter how much you’ll try to deny it,” Martin told him as he took his boyfriend over to the bedroom.

Jon stripped off his clothes as he lay on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“Now I can hold you like this forever, at least while we are sleeping,” Jon mumbled; he was happy.

On the next morning, Martin watched him sleeping as he moved his hand over the man’s cock.

“Martin, that’s a rude way to wake your boyfriend,” Jon warned him with a smile.

“Well, I didn’t know that you were awake, but I guess that now you are,” Martin chuckled.

Jon groaned at Martin’s words but didn’t complain.

“I waited so long for this,” Martin told him as he was on top of Jon and rubbed his cock with his as he added, moaning and kissing Jon in the process, “I want to make love with you, Jon…”

“I would love that; I love you so much,” Jon told him with a smile.

“You love me?” Martin asked as he kissed him.

“So very much.” Jon grinned as he kissed him back.

“Can you feel what you are doing to me?” Martin asked as he licked Jon’s neck.

“If you keep going that way, I may come sooner than that,” Jon replied as he moaned. 

“Uh, okay, so I better get to step two, then.” Martin sat as he removed his underwear and then he removed Jon’s too.

“Spread your legs for me, love,” Martin asked.

Jon spread his legs. He startled when he could feel a finger poking inside his hole.

“Oops sorry, I guess that I should tell you that I’m moving my finger inside of you. So, just breathe, try to relax and let’s have some fun,” Martin said softly as he moved his finger slowly inside the hole, he could feel the muscles slowly relax around his finger.

“You are doing great, Jon, just breathe and relax, because I’m going to add another finger. Fair notice.” Martin grinned at him as he heard Jon moaning, and seeing the other man moving his hands over his body.

“I’m trying, god,” Jon whined as he moaned.

“God Martin is in the house,” Martin laughed as he moved the two fingers slowly and deeperas Jon’s muscles relaxed around his fingers and fucked him with them as he added, “You are doing great, dear.”

Jon moaned with pleasure as he could feel Martin’s fingers inside of him, deeper and faster. He believed that he was in the state of losing breath, the pleasure was overwhelming and he couldn’t wait to feel the real deal. To feel Martin’s cock inside of him. He had yearned for it, the whole fricking month.

Jon moaned and gasped as Martin probably hit a spot and Jon was holding the sheets and arching his back as much as he could to give his boyfriend as much access as he begged, “Right there… Mar… Right there… Please…”

Martin looked with love over his pleading boyfriend as he fucked him with his fingers, tempting to remove them and push his cock inside the wet hole.

“Jon… Would you like the real thing instead of my fingers?” Martin asked as he continued hitting the spot.

“Yes… Just hurry,” Jon asked.

Martin removed his fingers slowly and then he took a condom that was laying on the desk beside the bed. He was glad that he came prepared with stuff over Jon. He tore the condom and wore it over his hard cock. 

“Jon, love, you need to breathe, and try to relax your muscles,” Martin reminded him as he moved closer between Jon’s legs.

His cock peeking at Jon’s hole.

“I’m going to push my cock inside of you love, don’t forget to breathe and relax,” Martin said as he pushed slowly his cock inside of Jon. He could feel the wetness covering his cock.

“That’s it, love, you are doing great, and you are feeling so good around my cock.” Martin sprayed him words of love and praise.

Martin leaned in to him as he kissed him passionately between thrusting harder and deeper, mumbling words of love to Jon. Nipping his throat, sucking, and leaving a mark over the man’s neck in the process of their love making.

“Martin…please…” Jon moaned.

“What do you need, Jon dear?” Martin asked as he kept thrusting while his hand rubbed Jon’s cock. He could feel the pre-cum.

“This spot, keep hitting it… god, you are going to kill me slowly…” Jon replied as he moaned, loving feeling Martin’s cock inside of him.

“God Martin will do as you ask for,” Martin grinned as he kept thrusting bringing more joy. Hearing his boyfriend moaning with pleasure filled his heart with happiness.

Martin looked at his boyfriend, he heard him moaning and saying Martin’s name over and over. Martin kept hitting the spot until he could feel himself getting to his orgasm as he vibrated while he pushed in and out of Jon as he cried Jon’s name, before he crushed on him, mumbling words of love.

“Jon, that was…” Martin said as he tried to catch his breath, his heartbeat still high, while Jon completed his sentence, “Superb, I love you, Mar… I love to feel you inside of me.”

“I love it too,” Martin said as he pulled out, removed the condom, tightened it and trashed it, then he moved his mouth over Jon’s cock. The man would need to find a release too as he moved his tongue and licked the head, “Don’t hold back, you are so close.”

“Come for me, darling,” Martin told as he kept licking the head and rubbing his hand on the cock.

Martin felt the man shaking beneath him as he cried for pleasure, feeling the hot white leaving Jon’s cock.

“That was amazing, seeing you like this,” Martin told him as he leaned in to kiss him, no matter to him that he was covered with cum.

“Shower, we need to shower…” Jon whispered as he tried to catch his breath and return his heart to the normal level.

“Yes, we do. Come on, Jonny,” Martin told him as he urged him to leave the bed and then he helped him over to the shower. “Let me help you with it, I know that you want to do it alone, but it’s my pleasure, love.”

“Please, by all means. Afterwards, I want a strong tea to open the day. You make the best tea,” Jon said.

“I would love too, just shower,” Martin urged him inside the bathroom.

A few moments later, after Martin made the tea and set it in front of his boyfriend, a phone rang in the background.

“I better get that,” Martin said and hurried to look after his phone. He didn’t remember where he left his phone, but he finally found it.

“Martin, are you all right?” Georgie asked.

“Hi Georgie, I’m good,” Martin replied as he watched his boyfriend enjoying his tea.

“Do you want to meet?” Georgie asked, and Martin could hear her wife whispering that he should bring his boyfriend with him.

“Of course, tell me when and where and I will bring Jon with me,” Martin replied.

“About an hour from now at the coffee near the theatre, the usual place?” Melanie asked.

“Sure, we will be there.” Martin confirmed.

“Good, and don’t be late, Martin,” Georgie told him before she hung off.

Martin placed his phone on the table as he went to join Jon and tell him the news.

“At least it will be less crowded than the wedding was,” Jon said and offered him a smile.

“Yes, it will be, and you will meet my best friends and they will meet you,” Martin said with excitement.

Hours later, Martin walked with his boyfriend over to the table that his best friend saved for them.

“This is my boyfriend, Jon,” Martin introduced Jon to them.

“Ooh, I love these perfumes. Somehow it feels familiar,” Jon mumbled.

“Which one?” Georgie asked as she looked over at the man that did not look at her in her eyes.

“’The Ghost’, is it?” Jon asked as he unfolded his cane and used it as support.

“The other one. I believe that it is ‘The Admiral’. I guess that it has been around, dear,” Jon said, hopefully pointing to the right direction where Georgie sat.

“Jonathan Sims, I’ll be damned, it’s been ages since I last saw you,” Georgie said, her voice filled with joy.

“You’ll have to forgive me if I won’t say it’s good to see you, but it’s good to meet you again,” Jon said.

“You two know each other?” Martin asked. He looked surprised.

“Mar, do you remember that I told you that a friend told me about the voice date app? This is this friend,” Jon told him as he kissed him.

“You two met from this app? I thought that you already had a boyfriend?” Melanie asked him.

“Yep, met him from the app, and no, I didn’t have a boyfriend but now I have,” Martin replied.

“Look, Georgie, how cute they are together,” Melanie told her wife and then turned to ask the couple, “I hope that you two can keep your dicks in your pants, at least until after we talk. And then you can go and have sex around, play at home.”

“We will do our best.” Jon said and could feel his cheeks warm by her words.

“You are cute when you are blushing love,” Martin whispered to him.

“Martin, did you start to work on your own book?” Melanie asked.

“Yes, I did, no more joining other authors, finally working on my own book. But I need to rename my work a bit,” Martin replied.

“What do you mean?” Georgie asked.

“I called it first ‘Loving Jon (Temporary)’ because I didn’t have anything to call it, and I don’t love to use the untitled. So I think that I will delete the temporary and stick with the name ‘Loving Jon’,” Martin replied.

“I would love that you will read it for me,” Jon asked.

“I would do it in a heartbeat, don’t worry, love,” Martin said to him as he kissed him on his lips.

“Order whatever you want, we will pay.” Melanie said as she and her wife watched the couple with joy.

Georgie touched her thigh as she looked at her with love, “I can’t wait for our turn at home.”

“I know, just looking at them and I want to hurry home so we can make love.” Melanie told her.

“HEY!” Martin called.

The End!


End file.
